Truce
by AgentMothman18
Summary: The Planet Jackers are back, but this time for something else, the sun. After cutting off all of Zim's communications he only has one choice, to get help, from Dib
1. Chapter 1

Legal stuff: Um… I wasn't sure if I should say this or not, and I don't want to get sued or anything, Invader Zim and all to do with it belongs to Jhonen Vasquez. Yeah, so, this is the first chapter of a fan fiction. It's short, because I did it in one day, but yeah… hope you all like it. Please leave comments and suggestions.

Summary: the planet jackers are back, this time for something more. The sun; instead of burning planets, they built a shell strong enough to hold a sun, and are planning on taking one, unfortunately, the only one suitable is the center of our solar system. Knocking out all of Zim's communications made their job easy, but for Zim, there is only one choice. He needs help; from Dib. Multi chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter one

Walking slowly, pacing back and forth, he became very uneasy. He usually didn't let himself get this way. Being scared was showing weakness, which he didn't want to. But what was happening now reminded him of something that had happened before. Right when he was doing research on this stinking solar system everything in the screen had become blurry, until nothing was left but endless grey. He told himself not to panic, but it wasn't working. He tried to push the thought of that horrible day away. The same thing had happened before, three years ago. His telescope malfunctioned, but this time he was prepared. He told the computer to do a full scan on the stupid piece of machinery. He had improved the computer's problem detecting software, and this time he would get the thing working again. But what also bothered him was that this seemed to be affecting his communications also. That meant no messages to The Tallest. This worried him. It also meant no messages whatsoever, so if he needed to contact someone, he couldn't. He decided not to tell the spastic robot for now, that would just get him a headache, and an hour of trying to calm that silly SIR unit down. What had happened before flashed before his mind in visions. The telescope had gone blurry, and then he tried to ask that stupid, worm-baby for help. He wasn't going to that again, now he had the technology to fix it himself. The static this time was from a signal meant to block communications and all other things. Something, someone meant to mess up his systems and he would find out who it was. Yes, and after he found out who it was, he would bring down his almighty wrath on them.

"Yes, they WILL pay, Heh Heh, HA HA! HA! H- Huh?" Zim's maniacal laughing fit was interrupted when he felt something tug on his shirt. Looking down, he said, "Gir what are YOU doing down here. I told you to leave me alone for the next few hours."

"I got bored." Was the simple response.

"I thought you were watching that HORRIBLE MONKEY!" the last two words were said in a voice laced with detestation. That stupid, horrible monkey show.

"I'd rather spend time with you, mastah!" And at the end of that statement, he latched onto Zim's right leg. Zim, to say at the least, was immensely annoyed. He had to be careful with what he said for the reason why Gir had to leave. Anything made the robot start crying, and if he said too much, the SIR unit would start wailing about how his master was in trouble. Gir just looked up at him whilst he thought; his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Just when he was about to talk, the computer responded in its unmistakable, flat tone.

"Scan complete. Source of the signal unknown, but I can tell you what kind of ship is sending it." Then it paused for at least half a minute, Zim waiting all the while for it to respond.

"WELL!" he screamed.

"I can show you a picture of it. Do you want to see it?" it asked. Zim never listened to the computer before, why did he seem to be listening now.

"What do YOU think?" Zim said harshly.

"I'm a computer, technically, I can't think."

"SHOW ME!"

"Fine, no need to be cranky." It said flatly.

"Stupid machine." Zim mumbled. What he saw next was a shock. That familiar ship, the picture. He quickly began telling the computer to run more scans, to be sure that this was the ship sending the signal. They were back, three years later. Those stupid planet stealing morons!

~Next day~

"Do you think I have a life, Gaz?" the question came out as they were walking to school.

"No." Gaz was too busy playing a game.

"Seriously, I mean I could do something other than hunting aliens and looking for Bigfoot, right. Do you think I have the potential for something else?" Dib pondered. He was in eighth grade now, the year nearing its end. High school was coming soon, and he needed to figure out what to do.

"No." she said flatly, her voice still the same as before. Toneless, except when she was criticizing her brother, or anyone else for that matter. Then suddenly she pressed the pause button on her game. A rarity; and Dib noticed, as he stopped abruptly.

"Listen Dib," she said his name without the usual mean attitude. "And listen carefully, because I'm not going to say this again. First of all, why do you all of a sudden care what happens with your life. After 14 years of being," she thought for a moment. "You," she accentuated her point by waving her hands around his face. "A complete and utter nerd," maybe Dib was wrong about her without the attitude. "You suddenly want to change. Plus, you think I actually care what happens with your life," Dib turned to walk away, knowing this conversation would turn in to a 'Let's tease Dib' conversation, until he heard her speak again. "But, if you really want my opinion, yes. If you really want to change, now is the time to do it. You have the potential, yeah. Because… you're," she paused, looking appalled. "Smart." And with that, she turned on her game and began walking, leaving Dib behind.

"Wow, maybe today… will be a good day" he said to himself, out loud. He smiled and imagined how nice today would be. Until he heard the familiar annoying, hit-your-head-against a wall just to be rid of it-voice. "Zim" he mumbled and walked rather fast toward school.

Zim however wasn't paying attention to the big headed worm baby at the moment. He was having an inner monologue, or so he thought, since he was talking out loud, much like Dib did, about what to do. It was interrupted when he hit his head into a telephone pole. He fell to the ground with a thud. "Ouch! Stupid filthy phone signal thing!" just then, an idea popped into his head. 'Signal… hmm…' he thought, this time to himself. Dib saw what had happened, and at this time he was laughing so hard he could cry. Suddenly Zim heard him laughing, and got up, brushing his uniform off, and walked the path to school, ignoring Dib, his chin in the air, and arms at his sides. 'I'll use this thing, somehow, to my advantage. Tap into its signals or something. Yes, HA!'

Dib was left alone again, to contemplate why Zim ignored him. No insults, no nothing. He pushed his glasses up with his index finger. Maybe this would be a good day! And with that he started walking, a huge smile across his face. That is, until he tripped over his own shoe, and fell flat on his face right at the school door. Everyone stopped and laughed. 'Okay, maybe I was wrong. Yeah, my luck sucks.' He thought, and stepped in the school.


	2. Ideas

Legal poop: all the characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez and all to do with the show belongs to him. Hell, ten hours of my life from reading JTHM belong to him.

Notes from the author/creepy person writing this masterpiece (sarcastic tone on the last word): so, I had an interesting history lesson the other day, when my teacher Mr. Porter decided to give us a lesson on what to do if aliens came to earth. So I decided to use it for my story, because it gave me an excuse to make Zim laugh again! Anyway, after Zita's comment when he laughs, it sounds like when Zim laughed in megadoomer, starting evil-tasticly (that's not a word, readers. Kids, do not put that in your spell check dictionary, you will fail miserably) and then dying down at the end. Watch the episode to see, but if you're reading this (who IS reading this. Nobody.) you are probably a fan of the show and saw it already. NEVERTHELESS, watch it anyway, it's funny. I also had a lesson on the cycle of POOP from my science teacher, so that was interesting. Enjoy, though nobody really reads my works. When I get famous (yeah right) people are gunna read this story. (Not) I'm going to come up with my own story with my own characters eventually, but for now I'll stick to fanfics. And the tennis racket mauling thing with Dib and Zita in gym class happened to me. I was in Dib's situation, but the girl actually did beat me with the racket. I hate school. Other than that, my sister was shaving a sing along to Michael Buble, so I had no time to work with her HORRIBLE sing along!

Chapter 2

As Dib walked slowly to his next class, he wondered what was wrong with what was going on. The only time he'd heard Zim talk today was in history class. The teacher decided to go off on a tangent and give them a lesson on what would happen if aliens came to earth. The whole thing was slightly amusing to Dib, since the human race was incredibly stupid, his class being the worst, for not even noticing the alien in sitting with them. Getting back to the lesson, Zim was quiet the whole time; he didn't even give a menacing glare towards Dib or anything. He was completely silent, that is until Zita raised her hand.

"But, aliens wouldn't come here, they would be afraid of our advances in technology, because we obviously have more technology." She stated. The teacher's answer was interrupted, however, when Zim started laughing uncontrollably.

"HAH! HAH! Ha! HEH! HEH! Heh… heh… uh... ahem." He stopped for a few moments, "yes, all the advanced," he chuckled after that "technology us FILTHY humans have!" Dib just sat, not wanting to respond with a witty remark about how Zim was an alien. He was confused as to why Zim was so quiet; something HAD to be wrong. He was going to find out, one way or another. After the bell rang, Dib headed for lunch, seeing Zim nowhere in the cafeteria, he sat next to Gaz.

"Why do you insist on sitting by me, Dib?" Dib's name was said with malice. Gaz resumed her game playing, not listening, or even caring for that matter, to Dib's answer. It didn't matter anyway, because his answer had nothing to do with what she asked.

"Why do you think Zim is acting so weird? He always makes fun of me, calls me some kind of name. He didn't even talk to me today."

"Are you worried?" Dib was surprised Gaz even answered.

"No! I'm just, bored." He said, again surprised Gaz would even think that. "As you like to tease me about, nobody talks to me aside from Zim, even if he just screams at me. I wanna know what's bugging him, so I can use it against him."

"Here," Gaz said and handed Dib a muffin. "Start a fight or something. Throw it at him, again."

"Don't remind me of that, Gaz." Dib had told the whole story of the virtual reality to Gaz, which was a stupid idea, considering she always teased him because of it. Dib just sat and thought for the rest of lunch. Zim, on the other hand was planning. He'd tap into the phone pole signal system and make the power stronger, so he could get a transmission out. Tell those duncical Planet jackers that this planet was HIS to take. He'd make sure that they never messed with him again; scare them into leaving, and never coming back.

The rest of the day after lunch was just as strange. Zim said nothing, and Dib didn't either. He wanted to wait for Zim to talk to him, plus when he got the nerve to confront Zim in gym class, Zita practically mauled him with a tennis racket because he got in her way. Other than that the day was incredibly (note: heh, the word incredible has Dib's name in it. I'm crazy) boring. Gaz left school without Dib, so the boy was left to walk home alone, when he got an idea.

"I'll go to Zim's house and talk to him, and demand to know why he won't make fun of me. Wow that sounds stupid!" he said and slapped a hand over his face . So, instead he just decided to walk home, and maybe on the way he'd stop at Zim's house. (Note: which is strange because Zim's house is past his.) He walked in silence to Zim's house, his mind coming up with ways to sneak in. Ever since Zim destroyed the chip Dib planted in his computer, he couldn't get past the gnomes. He'd have to find a blind spot, one where they couldn't reach him. He got to Zim's house and stood on the outside of the fence. He could see partially through the window. Nothing, not even the television was on. No Gir, no Zim, nobody. 'That's odd; Zim always goes strait to his base after school.' Dib thought. (Note: how do you know that dib? Huh, stalker.) He stood there for a few minutes, his mind coming up with theories as to why Zim wasn't here, or why he wasn't talking to him.

"Well, I guess I'm just going to have to go home for now." He said to himself, out loud. "I'll see him tomorrow and ask him." He said and turned to walk away, only to run in to Zim. (Our favorite little Irken) Gir was next to him in his dog suit, oddly quiet. Zim wasn't paying attention to anything, but when he ran into Dib, he looked up with anger. Dib just stood, looking down to the alien. Luckily for Dib, he had grown taller since Zim first came to Earth, Zim however, didn't. He towered over the alien, who was 4'-6, Dib being 5'-5, Dib thinking that because he was taller, the alien wouldn't pick on him anymore. Man, he was wrong. If anything Zim's fights with him had gotten worse, and Zim seemed to despise him even more.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE DIB-STINK?" Dib backed up a little when Zim raised his voice. He just noticed Zim's appearance. His wig was crooked, and it looked like he had been set on fire; his wig charred (that word is so funny for some reason. Say it, charred. Heh!) , and if he had eyebrows, they would probably be burned off.

"What happened to you?" Dib questioned.

"Don't change the subject, HUMAN! TELL ME! NOW!" he screamed.

"I was… just going to my house, yeah that's it. Heh." He responded.

"Your house is back there," (note: my point exactly) He said and pointed a finger towards Dib's house. "You went past it to get here. That is NOT an answer."

"Uh, I was just walking, yeah, and I walked past your house."

"You were standing here, not walking past."

"I... uh WHO CARES! I'm just," he waved his hands around, "here. Deal with it!"

"MOVE." Zim ordered.

"no." he stated, finally getting the courage to ask Zim what had happened. "I'm not going to move until-oof!" he said as Zim roughly pushed him away and walked to his door. Dib didn't follow, for fear of being attacked by the gnomes.

"Do NOT come here again." Zim turned and said to Dib and then went inside slamming the door before Gir could get all the way inside, causing the tail of his dog suit to get caught. Dib walked away, confused and headed towards his house.

~Zim's base~

Zim was pacing back and forth, his charred wig still on his head, and Gir out of his dog suit, it still being stuck in the door. He was thinking about what had just happened. He was going to try and tap into the phone signal system, somehow get a transmission out by strengthening the signal power. That wasn't what happened; the only thing Zim remembered clearly was the jolt of electricity that went through his tiny frame and his PAK reactivating him. All he knew was he wouldn't mess with phone poles anymore.

"Computer, tell me the nearest place that I could try and get a signal out of." He just needed someplace with strong computer signals. Any technology that he could improve, so that it would be able to send a transmission of sorts. Anything!

"What happened to you?" it asked.

"Be quiet and tell me what I asked!"

"Whatever." It said in its boring voice. (Note: I think Jhonen played the voice of the computer in the show. Aww, I think his voice is boring! )

"Master, whatcha doin'?" Gir asked, looking up at his master, who had his face in his usual expression; one eye open, the other half closed.

"Nothing Gir, now leave me alone. Go watch the earth television or something."

"Signal power found. Very close by, and has enough power to send a transmission." The computer said, its tone flat.

"Hmmm, where is this, show me on a map." The computer showed a picture of his neighborhood, and that familiar house.

"Here." It stated blankly. Zim was silent. He couldn't think of anything to say. Curse his luck! The only place that had the power to send a transmission, and it was…

"How long until they arrive?"

"Eight days at the most." Zim had no choice. He had to send the transmission; this planet was his, no one else's.

"Good, very good. I'll see the stupid worm baby at school tomorrow." And with that, he walked out of the room, already planning what he'd say.

This is the end of the chapter. I didn't say it, but you can probably guess who the worm baby is that he needs to get help from. You can't be that stupid. The next chapter will be up soon. If you have any complaints please call 1-800 leave me alone. Thank you for your time and patience. (But really who has patience?)


End file.
